How it changed everything
by phoenixrise3
Summary: this is a sci fi version of W.I.T.C.H. Sophie Alberno is a person from the future and how she gets left in the past. She knows a about the Metamoor and it's future and how the history is written by W.I.T.C.H. girls but the future can never remain the same


hey people this is a story about sophie living in the future. she works part time after school as a timehostess in the Ultra time machine. read on to know more about life on earth's future like never thought before.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered how its like to live in the future. No, I am not talking about any science fiction novel but let me take you to a journey to your real future. I am Sophie,your time hostess for today , welcoming you all to earth of the 22nd century in our specialized time machine.

In your future we don't have computers. That might be hard to believe for you but this is true. We have plant-o-meters which can do any job for us. It can be a car or a television or of course a proper computer. Today everything, even the buildings , are made up of complex plant systems. Our plant machines grow on us and do several jobs by having multiple growth rates and differing energy flow. It is based on the genetically modified complex plants. These plants, being living organisms don't have to be charged or instructed like the computers before. These can actually 'read our minds' as they are a part of our body to which the brain gives direct instructions.

The plant-o-meter can teleport me anywhere and does so when I think of the place so it's cells recognize the arrangement of my neutrons. It contains all my stuff for my workplace and everything else ,you name it, it will give you.

This all started with The Great Organic Revolution in the twenty-first century. Earlier there was a threat to our environment because of lessening trees and that caused major problems. So scientists came up with these mutant plants to increase the popularity of growing more plants, which could behave like animals, and using them as pets. They could move, communicate and sense things. To make these a bit more useful, they started using these as complex machines. These decreased the use of hazardous materials used in the olden computers. This not only prevented global warming but also created a new revolution in technology.

Humans today are not significantly different from what they were in the olden times, they still go to school and learn things and then earn a living. Only the way they do it is a bit different. Thats because now our perspective about the world has changed in many ways.

Now computers are not something which were used peripherally but are a part of us. And at that time life would still have been possible without computers but today we might perish without them.

So there friends , our journey finishes here but I will come here again, and show you more about my life in your future. Hope you take this as an eye-opener for global warming and make your future this way because our future might change the next second. And only YOU can not make that happen ."

"please proceed towards the exits in the front and the rear. Goodbye!"

I kept on guiding people with my fake smile pasted on face. Its just when you are a time hostess, who goes to the past , always at the same year and time, you get bored. First you have take people from the future and tell them more about the past and then get some selected people from the past who are in the concerned authorities for 'save earth' and blah blah blah, and tell them about the future and make them do something. This was the last lot for today. At last today was over.

People now have become extra cautious and extra jobless that they have to appoint such weird jobs. Its too perfect now, which is so not fun. They have studied and researched so much that they have already learned a lot without making mistakes. Dangerously lot. The government is totally tight with their rules and authorities . Its just 'black', totally professional but dull, as I put it.

Another day over just like that. oh no!! I didn't finish my homework! great! Now Mr. Collins will kill me.


End file.
